Connections
by CurlyFries666
Summary: Watch as the couples of the Kingdom of Hetalia find love in the most difficult of times while trying to uncover secrets covered by time Warning: Fem!Charecters, Cussing, slight Gore, Multiple Pairings and AU FAIL SUMMARY


Gilbert banged the last nail in to the wooden plank before setting down his hammer. He gave a loud sigh and took a sip from his canteen and glanced over to his blonde haired brother Ludwig, "You done yet, bruder?"

The blonde gave a sigh, "Almost, just have to finish painting the section here..." he said, painting even coats of green on to the wooden ship. "Arthur, were almost done." he shouted over the teen standing on the side.

Said person turned on his heel and grinned, "Excellent. Alright chaps, I'll pay you tomorrow when I get paid." He looked back out to see, "Can't wait to get this beauty out to sea..."

"Yeah, just make sure not to bring it back in shitty shape like today." Gilbert replied, sitting in the shade of the boat.

Arthur frowned, "It's not my fault! Tell the captain' that! I don't steer."

Ludwig rolled his eyes and looked to side of the boat, just in time to see a small child running in between the people to the ship, waving his hands around frantically, "Alfred?" he called.

Arthur whipped his head around and ran over to the side, "Alfred! What's wrong?" he called down.

The three men ran down the ladder and went up to the heavily breathing kid, "The...sea...boat...flag..." he huffed, face bright red.

Gilbert handed him his canteen, "Whoa, relax kid. No need to give yourself a heart attack. Now, breathe and then tell us what happened." he said, rubbing his back.

Arthur kneeled next to him and waited till Alfred had calmed down. "Okay, at the house, me and Matthew were playing outside and then we heard people beginning to shout and run to the West Port and when we looked out to the sea a huge ship is coming! I think it the rich people coming to meet Sir Vash!" He said happily.

Zwingli was the royalty of the small town Hetalia. The original founders were kicked out by him and his family when they shot Roma, his children and grandchildren; although one grandchild escaped, Romano Vargas. He was taken pity on by a guard ordered to shoot him and was taken into care by him. He still lives here. There's been a rumor that another had escaped...but that's another story.

Vash was looking for a wife and had sent letters everywhere and settled on one heiress in Austria due to her impressive talents and wealth. Everyone has been eagerly awaiting her arrival and it seems the time has come.

Ludwig smiled, "We should go see." Everyone nodded and began making their way to the West Port.

Alfred, who rode on Arthurs shoulders spoke, "Wow, there's a lot of people...I wonder where Francis and Mattie are."

Arthur looked up, "How's the view up there?"

"Good- Oh! Look! The boats so close!" he shouted, causing people to turn their attention to the arriving ocean liner.

A large egg white ship slowly made its way in. A tall, large man followed by his, what appeared to be, small, lanky wife, stepped out; bearing fancy well-tailored clothes and jewels. Servants immediately followed, carrying luggage and plates filled with jewels. Trumpets erupted from everywhere, signaling the arrival of the next and last member of the family.

All civilians held their breath as they waited anxiously for the heiress. Then, suddenly, a girl walked out. Her face was covered by her umbrella, but all could see her lavish purple dress and elegant posture. All cheered as she made her way gracefully down the slippery steps.

Arthur smiled, "Well I'll be..."

"Mein Gott..." Ludwig mumbled.

"She's really pretty!" Alfred cheered, causing the people around him to laugh and chuckle.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, unamused. His face was full of disgust as the family got closer and closer. "Those stupid royals…" he muttered.

All the policemen had pushed the citizens to the side and made way for the family who rode in the carriage, except for the daughter who rode a black stallion. Her umbrella was still up, hiding her face. Some men tried to coax her to reveal herself by whistling and making rude comments; some so rude Arthur made Alfred cover his ears.

Gilbert smirked and got the closest he could to her when she walked by and shouted, "Show yourself, priss!" Her Umbrella rose slightly as she looked over to Gilbert. He fell speechless as he caught a look at her face.

Her skin was so pale and smooth. Her features were soft and beautiful, even the beauty mark looked perfect. But that's not what caught his attention. Gilbert was known for having an exotic eye color, but he never met anyone with her eyes before. They were the color of amethyst stone, shining even behind her glasses. They were so beautiful and…familiar…

Their eyes locked for a second before she pulled the umbrella back down and continued her way down the street. Ludwig nudged his brother, "We should get going. We still have orders to fulfill." he said.

Arthur nodded, "I'm going to go now. Let's get something to eat Alfred." He said as he left.

Gilbert shook his head, "Did you see her face?" he asked suddenly.

"No...Did you?" he asked.

Before Gilbert could respond, a small girl made her way down the street, whining and grunting as she dragged four heavy suitcases behind her. She was obviously one of the maids from the family, wearing the green outfit the servant girls wore. She sighed, "Of all people...why me?"

Ludwig called to her, "Do you need help?" he asked. She looked at him and before she could respond, she suddenly was tripped by one of the men who were still standing around. She fell flat on her face into the hard cobble stones. The man burst out laughing and walked away with his friends. She lay on the ground, motionless for a moment before slowly trying to get up. Ludwig rushed over and lifted her off the ground, "You okay?" he asked.

She looked up and stared into his blue eyes with her dark brown ones. "Kind of..." she gently touched her forehead where a large bruise was beginning to form. She winced and smiled at him, "Thanks for helping me!"

Ludwig blushed and, at a loss of words, stuck his hand out to her awkwardly. "I-I'm Ludwig..." he said.

She smiled and dusted her hands on her apron before shaking his, "Ve~ I'm Feliciana! It's really nice to meet you!" she said, still holding his hand.

Gilbert cut in, "Hello there, Feliciana! I'm the awesome Gilbert Weilderschmidt, his older brother...by two years." he smiled and shook her hand roughly.

She blushed out of shyness and slight fear, but Ludwig thought it meant something else and quickly grabbed the two luggage cases while his brother grabbed the others. "L-let's go."

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Feliciana spoke up, "So...are you two locals here?" she asked.

Gilbert nodded, "Yup! We've been here since we were born." He stated proudly.

Ludwig smiled nervously, "We are handymen." he stated, slightly embarrassed.

The brunette jumped in front of them, "No way! Ve~ that's super cool! I always try to fix things but end up making it worst." She admitted, "So, I stay in the kitchen and clean the house mostly. I work for Miss Elderstein."

"The small skinny hag?" Gilbert asked.

"No, her daughter. The one with the umbrella." she said, plucking a few flowers along the side of the road.

Gilbert stopped, "The chick with purple eyes?" he asked. She nodded and he asked, "Can you introduce us?"

She giggled, "When it comes to meeting guys...she's a little nervous. Besides, she is can't talk to men anymore."

Ludwig frowned, "Why not?"

Feliciana shrugged and looked at Ludwig innocently, "Mr. Elderstein is very strict and scary. He raised her to be the 'perfect wife'. Something I'll never be. She looked down sadly, "I'm not to see men because I might get free if I get married."

Gilbert gasped, "No way...you're a slave?"

She nodded and opened her mouth but shut it when a loud voice boomed from the large white palace/house, "You! Feliciana! Come in this instant! You two, leave my house." He commanded.

She sighed and turned to the two, "Ve~ I have to leave now. It was nice meeting you two!" she grinned widely and placed the flower crown she had been working on, on top of Ludwig's head. "Bye! Just leave the suitcases there, I'll send someone to get them!" She called, running to the house.

Ludwig blushed and touched the crown on his head.

After being scolded by her master, Feliciana walked into her mistress's room to grab the sheets and replace them. She opened the door to find Miss Elderstein staring at the window with a sad expression.

"Miss, are you alright?" Feliciana asked, closing the door behind her.

She jumped a foot in the air and stood up, "Felicia! D-don't sneak up on me like that..." she began to fan herself, "Almost made me faint..."

"Sorry Marie." she said, dropping formalities. She walked to the bed and began to strip the streets, "Are you okay? You seem a little sad? Are you hungry? Would you like pasta?"

Marie scoffed, "No! Pasta isn't the solution to everything." She sighed, "I miss home...I don't want to be here. All the people in the street were rude, probably hate me and are gossiping about me right now..."

Feliciana stopped and smiled, "Well, not everyone hates you. It seems a guy was really interested in you~" She said.

Marie turned, "R-really?"

"Yes, yes. He asked to meet you too..."

Marie thought for a moment, before turning away, "It doesn't matter anymore. I am already being courted." She sighed and walked over to the door. "I wish to play the piano." she said before leaving the room.

Feliciana giggled and pondered for a moment. She was usually a clueless naive girl, but she had a strong feeling between Marie and Gilbert...She giggled and decided to make an excuse to go over to their work shop tomorrow.


End file.
